The problems of coordinating actions by the pilots more particularly relate to piloting units frequently used by pilots, for example a control stick or rudder bar of the aircraft. Indeed, the actions performed by one of the pilots on these piloting units are not always easy for the other pilot to understand, which results in a lack of coordination in the actions between the pilots.
The mechanical coupling between the control sticks and the corresponding rudder bars of the different handling units makes it possible to simplify the coordination of actions by the pilots, but is not fully satisfactory.
Furthermore, with the introduction of electric flight controls, the complexity and cost of avionics systems using such mechanical coupling are considerably increased, to the point that some aviators have given up mechanical coupling for at least some corresponding piloting members.